Candle In The Night
by Charbonne
Summary: This fic is Dedicated to Aquarius! Happy Birthday! Well, this is my first REAL romance fic so if it's not good tell me! oh and the next part WILL contain Mishiro. There will be three parts to this but anyways, enjoy! *Complete*
1. Default Chapter Title

Taaadaa! A new fic, non? Well this one is dedicated to Aquarius who said she liked Mishiros. This is her birthday present. Happy Birthday, Aquarius! Don't worry, I'll get the next part of Digital powers up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I will never own Digimon. I don't even own Desiree or Danielle. One is me and the other is Belladova. Guess who it is and you get a Scooby snack!  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Candle In The Night  
  
  
  
  
Izzy looked over his mail as he sat down on the couch in his living room. He sighed. He was 23 years old and still hadn't settled down with any type of girlfriend yet. Unlike Tai, he thought with a smile. Tai of course had been dating Sora ever since they had come back from the digital world. Then three months ago, Izzy had gotten an invitation to their wedding. It still wasn't for a week. They had wanted everything to be perfect so they had planned it out. Who would have thought Tai would have that much patience, Izzy thought.  
  
Then there was Matt, who had been dating this one girl ever since him and her met three years ago. Her name was Desiree and Matt was crazy about her. Izzy had even gotten a call telling him of their own engagement two months ago. But Desiree always loved to point out his faults and joke about them. She was from America and had moved to Japan, away from her family except for her sister who also moved with them. Danielle had been sweet when Matt suggested that they get together but it didn't work out. Their jobs got in the way because she never got a chance to see him. Izzy shook his head.   
  
T.K. and Kari had been dating ever since they had beaten the Digimon Emperor and now, at age 20, were thinking about moving in together. Of course, Tai and Matt didn't like the idea, but they had grown up, no longer the kids they once were.   
  
Davis also had his own life. He was now touring the world as a professional soccer player and had even gotten to be in the Olympics two years ago. (A/N: I really don't know how the Olympics work, so if this info is wrong, please tell me.) Davis, he knew, wouldn't make it to the wedding and had already told them as much. He was on tour through Brazil with his team.  
  
Yolie had her own love life. She and Ken were dating, both of them happy. She had outgrown her old ways and was now calmer. Ken was of course famous as a scientist and was working in his field of choice as an astronomer.   
  
Cody was helping his grandfather open a martial arts school. He was still in school in college now, but every now and then he would drop by and say hi. He was now 18, and still had that charm he had when he was younger.  
  
Mimi and Joe were engaged. They had moved in together and still talked to Izzy now and then. Joe was at medical school and Mimi was pursuing becoming a fashion model. As far as Izzy could tell, they were both pretty happy and Joe was talking about the day when they would have children. Everyone had happy lives, Izzy thought. Everyone but him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was putting things into a suitcase and Desiree was picking out a dress out of her closet. Desiree tossed yet another dress onto the bed and then turned toward Matt, looking very disappointed. "Yama-chan," she asked, "have you seen my light blue dress?"  
  
"Which one?" Matt asked, continuing to pack. "You have dozens."  
  
"What do you mean which one? I have one that is light blue. The others are like different shades of light blue." She looked in the closet again. "Never mind, Matt. I found it."  
  
Matt sighed and moved to close his suitcase. Desiree packed it up and looked over her three suitcases. One had shoes, one had casual clothes, and the other had evening apparel and other nice dresses for during the day. Matt looked at them and sighed. "Desi, wouldn't it be better if you left some of that behind?"  
  
"You never know what's going to come up. One of my suitcases could get lost and then I wouldn't have anything to wear."  
  
"You know, if that happened, you could always buy new clothes." Matt said.  
  
"Matt, are you sure you want that to happen?" she asked with a slightly wicked smile. Matt glanced at his wallet and then shook his head. This was going to be a looong trip.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari looked at her watch. T.K. sure was taking a long time to get ready. She glanced toward their suitcases and then at her watch yet again. They had packed last night and now they had overslept. They were going to miss their flight if T.K. didn't hurry. They had planned to stay the week at Tai's apartment while Matt and Desiree stayed at a hotel. Yolie, Ken, Izzy, Joe and Mimi already lived in the area so it wasn't that big of a bother for them. She sighed. They had promised to meet Matt at the airport terminal and now they were thirty minutes late. "T.K., you'd better hurry up!" Kari called.  
  
"Coming!" came the reply and T.K. stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. He still hadn't shaved and it was evident in his five o'clock shadow. Kari giggled. T.K. then swooped her up in a hug and Kari squirmed to get out of it. "T.K., if you keep this up, we'll never get there!" Kari scolded.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't be late." T.K. replied.  
  
"But the plane leaves in an hour!" Kari protested.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." T.K. then picked up the two suitcases and then they both hurried out the door to T.K.'s car.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was three o'clock. Tai looked at the incoming plane scedule and, as usual, the one Kari, T.K., Matt and Desi were on was late. He looked over to Sora who was holding a sign that said KAMIYA. Tai then glanced around the baggage carousel. They weren't the only ones holding up signs. He saw one holding up a sign that said Tamarouchi and another that said Hakai, but he didn't know who they were so he continued to listen for their flight.  
  
"Flight 183 is now landing." the announcer said. He smiled. It had been a year since he had seen his sister and now that she was in college he knew he would see less of her. Good thing I decided to make the wedding in the summer, Tai thought. Then he saw four figures walking toward them. Matt was walking with who he thought was his fiancee. T.K. and Kari were walking with arms interlocked. Kari was the first to see them and ran over to Tai, nearly knocking him over with a big hug.  
  
"Tai!" she squealed. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in like forever!"  
  
Tai looked down at his little sister. Her hair was longer than it had been and Tai was sure she had dyed it. It now had red highlights in it and was darker. Matt looked different too. He had let his hair grow out and now had it tied back in a ponytail. He was in a suit, something Tai thought Matt would never wear. T.K. didn't look too much different. Other than the fact that he now towered over Tai, he still looked like he had when he was thirteen. Tai stifled a laugh when he noticed that T.K. hadn't shaved, though.  
  
"Tai," Sora said, elbowing him in the stomach, "don't you even start." Sora was right though. He had changed too. He had finally cut his hair and was wearing something that Sora had bought him. A blue collared shirt and dress pants. Tai shook his head.   
  
They all got their luggage and started to talk about what had happened to them ever since they had last seen each other. Sora confessed to being pregnant and Matt shook his head, proclaiming that one Tai was enough. Kari and T.K. had told them about them moving in together and Tai had told T.K. that if he ever hurt Kari, he should dig a grave for himself. Matt then whispered something to Desiree that made them both bust out laughing. Desiree then told them that Matt and her were getting married next fall, which Sora had then promised that Tai and her would go to the wedding. They all piled into Tai's minivan that Sora had made him get and started toward Tai's house.  
  
********To Be Continued********   
  
Okay and Desiree is.... Belladova! Danielle is... ME!!!!! Okay so I had a self-insertion in there for me and Bella... sue me!!! *sees lawyers about to do just that* No, on second thought, don't. Well, read and review!!!!!!!  
- Charbonne 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I think this is a little short. Oh, well, this is the second part to Candle In The Night. This whole fic is dedicated to Aquarius saying "Happy B-day!!!" Oh, and I know Kyra wanted more of Cody in this fic but right now this part is about a bad breakup. *looks at Joe accusingly* Bad Joe, bad.  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! There I said it. Bad lawyers saying that I claim Digimon as my own. Hope to change that someday.....  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
Candle In The Night - 2  
  
Mimi looked over at the clock. It was 11:30 PM. Joe hadn't come home yet. He had said he would be home around 7:30, but he was four hours late. He should have called, Mimi thought. They had planned an evening out but now it was too late. The restaurant was now closed. Tears coursed down Mimi's face. This isn't the first time, she knew it. He had repeatedly called home saying something about classes running long but the last time she checked, classes didn't run this long. The last class ended after 7:00 and Mimi knew it.   
  
She looked at the ring Joe had given her, her engagement ring. It had a gold rose with a diamond set in the center. She took one last look at it and then took it off. She couldn't live like this. When they first started dating five years ago, he was still good old reliable Joe. Now he came home late, making excuses for himself. But the worst part was when this woman had called asking for Joe and had thought that she was his sister. Mimi had set that straight. Now, she wondered if she should have confronted Joe about it that night.  
  
Mimi got up from the couch and quickly scribbled out a note to Joe, knowing that if she said it to his face he would convince her to stay with him. He had done so before, especially when she had threatened to leave him once before. The argument had been about when he had been late home for an entire month. She had thretened to leave him then, saying he should call. He had been home more often after that, but now it seemed that she was losing Joe. He didn't talk to her much anymore, and he made excuses about not touching her.   
  
She left the ring next to the note and quickly packed her stuff. It didn't take long, seeing as she was ready to leave this time. She had her suitcases packed and had called a cab when Joe finally came home. He smelled like a french whore and she then knew the truth. Joe took one look at the suitcases and then looked at Mimi.   
  
"Mimi, what are you doing?" Joe asked, then took one look at the table and saw the ring and the note. "Wait, Mimi, I can explain..."  
  
"Save it Joe. I am through with always waiting for you to get home. And don't think that I don't know about the other women you are seeing. You are dead wrong. One called up a month ago and she said she thought that I was your sister." Anger flared in Mimi's hazel eyes and she picked up her suitcases. "Bye Joe." She then opened up the door and left a speechless Joe behind.  
  
A cab drove up and Mimi then wondered where she would go. She looked in her address book and saw the closest person was five minutes away. she gave the cabby the address and when she took one last look at her home for three years, she saw Joe standing in the street, gaping at the cab, and she could hear Joe call out her name.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy was asleep in bed when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled over and looked at the time. 12:30. He sighed, got out of bed, and pulled on a shirt. A second knock was heard and Izzy said, "I'm coming!" He walked to the door and opened it, feeling like cussing out the person waking him up in the middle of the night.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa looked at him and gave a smile. "Hope I didn't wake you up, Izzy, but this was the closest place. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I had to leave."  
  
Izzy was shocked, but he stepped aside, letting Mimi inside. Then he realized what he was wearing. He only had on his boxers and a shirt. (*sees Aquarius taking pictures of this* Hey! Quit it! I know this is my present to you, but what about your own hubby? Geez... *takes the camera away* :P) He blushed and told her to wait a second and grabbed his robe from his room. He quickly put it on and sat down next to Mimi.  
  
Mimi began by telling him what had happened and when she was through, Izzy saw tears in her eyes. "I really thought he loved me. Maybe he does, but he had a funny way of showing it." She put her hands to her face and cried.   
  
"I really don't know what to say," Izzy admitted, "but you can stay here for the night if you want."   
  
Her reaction was to hug him tightly. "Thanks Izzy," she said, "you're the best!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You sure you won't mind sleeping on the couch?" Mimi asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said. He was letting Mimi use his bed. He himself had a pillow and blanket in hand. He smiled at Mimi. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Mimi smiled and said goodnight. She then shut the door and Izzy got onto the couch. He looked at the celing and then at his bedroom door. His thoughts drifted from one thing to another until he realized he was thinking about Mimi. He shook his head. Mimi was just a friend in need, he thought. Just a friend. But Izzy had a feeling that Mimi meant a whole lot more to him than he thought.  
  
**********To Be Continued**********  
  
Okay, I know I portrayed Joe as a bad guy in this part, but there had to be a reason as to why they broke up. *gives Aquarius back her camera* Ok you can have it back! Next part will have the end and if you are lucky, I might make a sequel based on the story of a jealous ex. Sayonara!  
- Charbonne 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! It's me, Charbonne with the last part of Candle In The Night. And Happy B-day Aquarius! *notices that it is no longer the 16th* Well, everybody isn't perfect. *mutters* exept for Izzy and Ken. They are always perfect. *sees people staring at her strangely*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. ThoughinthisdisclaimeryoumightmissthepartthatIsayIamplottingtotakeoverToei,therealownersofDigimon.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Candle In The Night - 3  
  
  
  
  
Mimi awoke to see the sunlight streaming in the window. She stretched and got out of bed, making sure that she didn't trip on a shirt that was lying on the floor. That's when she remembered what had happened last night. The breakup, coming to Izzy's, pouring out what had happened to her, and Izzy offering to let her stay the night. She looked at the bed and realized that she had slept in Izzy's bed and Izzy had slept on the couch. She felt bad about it and then went into the bathroom to change. When she finally walked out of the bathroom, she realized someone had come in and cleaned up the room. Probably Izzy, she thought, and walked out of the room.  
  
That's when she saw Izzy at the stove cooking breakfast. She giggled and Izzy turned around, spatula in hand. "Hi," Izzy said, "want something to eat?"  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook Izzy," Mimi said.  
  
"Well, I normally don't unless all the fast food places are closed. That's what happens when you're at school and work at the same time."   
  
Mimi looked over at the pan he was cooking in and then smothered a laugh. "It more looks like you're cooking like Tai."  
  
Izzy looked at the pan and then yelped. The food had started to burn and Izzy quickly took it off the burner and put it in the sink, running water over it. He then sighed. "Guess we'll have to go out to get breakfast."  
  
"Koushiro Izumi, don't tell me that you are going to get me something. I'm fine, really." Mimi then shook her head as Izzy started to blush a deep red. His face almost looks like his hair when he blushes, she thought.  
  
"My treat," Izzy said, and Mimi had to agree. Besides, she couldn't refuse an invitation by such a cute guy. Then she stopped her train of thought. Izzy cute? She shook her head. Where did that come from?   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy and Mimi were sitting together in a booth. They were both talking about everything, but tried to avoid the topic of Mimi's failed relationship. Whenever they crossed that topic they would stop talking as if to tell each other not to mention it. Mimi had learned that Izzy was studying to be a computer programmer. Izzy learned that Mimi was supposed to go to a photo shoot for a magazine next week.  
  
Just then, the waitress walked up and asked if they wanted anything. Mimi ordered some scrambled eggs and cereal without looking up from the menu. Then Mimi was surprised to hear a squeal from the waitress.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa? It's me, Yolie." Yolie smiled as Mimi looked up and then let out her own squeal. "Long time no see, I guess."  
  
"Well," Mimi started, but Yolie looked at Izzy and then promptly made her own guess. "You're going out with Izzy, aren't you. You're so lucky."  
  
"What about Ken?" Izzy interjected, hoping that Yolie didn't ask about Joe. Yolie then proceeded to talk about Ken and everything that was happening in her relationship until her manager called for her to hurry up. Yolie winked at them and said, "Don't worry. I won't be working here very long. Me and Ken are moving to Tokyo in a couple of months."  
  
She then took the rest of the order and proceeded back to the counter, winking conspiratorially at the two and walking to another table to take their order. Mimi and Izzy sighed. They were sure she was going to mention Joe sometime, but she had acted like Joe didn't exist. They sat back and waited for their order to get there when they heard another squeal. They both sweatdropped and looked to see who it was.   
  
Izzy smiled as he saw Desiree walk up to them with Matt in one hand. She plopped down next to Mimi and Matt sat next to Izzy, both men realizing that all the talk would now be about clothes. Matt interjected things when Desiree started talking about expensive clothes.   
  
Izzy just kept silent until he glanced at his watch and realized that one of his classes started in an hour. "Umm, Mimi, I have to get to class. Here's the key."   
  
Matt and Desiree looked at the two of them. Then they looked at each other. "Those two... a couple?" Desiree asked.  
  
Matt looked back at the two walking away and then said, "Who knew?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy looked up from the screen to look at the time. Five more minutes, he thought. Who would have guessed that Izzy wanted out of a class so badly? He went back to typing and then looked at the professor that peered over his shoulder. "Very good Izumi," the professor said, "but you should have put that in html format."  
  
Izzy sweatdropped. How could he have done that? He had never had that problem with that before. Besides, finals were in a week and he hoped that was it. Or it could be Mimi, he thought. Ever since she had come over last night, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. Was this what everyone was experiencing? Was he in love with Mimi? He noticed that when he had time to evaluate it, he found it more confusing.  
  
The bell rang, and Izzy packed up his books and laptop. He walked out and saw Joe running down the hall toward the medical wing. Izzy shook his head. It was still a little unbelievable in his mind that Joe was capable of breaking someone's heart. He was the one who had the crest of Reliability. He was the one that was supposed to be reliable. Instead, he had done something he would have expected out of Matt or Tai.  
  
He walked out the school. He would usually take the bus home, but had decided to walk instead. He stopped at a stoplight and waited for the light to change when he suddenly heard a car beep and T.K. and Kari pulled over. T.K. looked out and said, "Izzy, you need a ride?"  
  
Izzy nodded and got in and T.K. started driving again. Kari turned around and asked, "So what's happened with your life, Iz."  
  
Izzy began from what had been happening at school and then, before he knew it, had described what had happened to Mimi. Kari listened as well as T.K., even though he was paying more attention to the road than Izzy's story. Kari then raised her hands up to her mouth and looked sad at the mention of Joe betraying Mimi the way he did.  
  
"So Joe had been cheating on Mimi." Kari looked over at T.K.. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Beats me." Izzy replied. "You'd have to ask Joe himself. Mimi is right now staying over at my place until she finds an apartment." Izzy then thought about his own statement. When Mimi left, he would be back to being alone. Suddenly he hoped Mimi would stay with him.  
  
T.K. then pulled up to Izzy's apartment. Izzy thanked them and asked if they wanted to come in. Kari said no, that they had stuff to do before the wedding. They drove off, leaving Izzy to think about what he was going to do about the wedding.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi was left alone with her thoughts after she left the diner. Matt had asked about Joe, which led Mimi to talk about their breakup. Now Mimi wished Izzy would come home, so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Besides, she had a confession to make, that somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but she was sure it was when he had been there for her. She smiled, especially when she had mentioned that Izzy had been kind enough to let her use his bed. That had been over three hours ago, and now she was sure of her own feelings toward the redhead.  
  
When Izzy entered the apartment, she had literally bounced over and given him a big hug. Izzy looked suprised, but he let her. Then she guided him to the couch and sat him down. Izzy was unsure of where this was all heading, but he knew Mimi was going to tell him. Mimi wrung her hands, and then she began to speak:  
  
"Izzy, I have to tell you something. It's about what you have done for me. I mean, letting me stay, giving up your bed even though I offered to take the couch instead of you. Thanks. But there is something I also wanted to tell you. Izzy, I don't know how, but somewhere along the way, I started to..." Mimi faltered, then found the words she wanted to say. "Izzy, I... I love you!" She then started to blush. Izzy looked down. He didn't, couldn't, believe what Mimi had just told her.  
  
Izzy stammered, "You mean it? Because I also had something to tell you. I.. love you too. It started a while back, but I suddenly realized it when you came over last night." He looked at Mimi just then, and saw that she was crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked into them. She stared back, and before the both of them realized it, they started to kiss. Izzy was the first to draw back, his blush matching his hair for color. he then looked back at her and asked, "Mimi, would you like to go to the wedding with me?"  
  
Mimi looked suprised. "Y-yes, I will." Then they both embraced each other in a deep kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai and Sora looked deep into each other's eyes, and the minister announced, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tai Kamiya. You may now kiss the bride." They didn't hesitate to comply, both of them looking like they were eating each other's faces off. Matt coughed beside them, and the two broke apart, both of them wearing the same smile on their faces.  
  
Mimi was crying openly next to Sora, muttering something about how weddings always made her cry. Then the whole group trampled out to the wedding reception, Matt intertwining his arm into Desiree's. Izzy found Mimi and together they walked out to the reception. Everyone that had known about Mimi's breakup had known that eventually, the two would get together. It was just a matter of time before the two realized it. Tai and Sora then took center floor as they took the first dance together.  
  
Sora grinned as she threw the bouquet behind her and Yolie was the one to catch it. Yolie then squealed, hugging Ken close. Then when Tai threw garter, all the men scrambled to get it. T.K. was the one who finally got it though, and had to dance with Yolie. They both made faces at each other and broke apart when the dance was over.   
  
Everyone was happy that day, everyone exept for one man. Joe. He looked at both Mimi and Izzy, cringed when the both of them kissed, and left early. He looked at the object in his hand, though. It was a ring with a rose, while in the center was a diamond.  
  
********The End!!!!********  
  
Yay! I finally finished a fic! *hops around then gives an Izzy doll to each of the readers* Yay! Happy B-day Aquarius! *gives Aquarius the ruby quartz eyewear Izzy was first wearing until he got visors in Digital Powers* There! And no, I haven't forgotten about Digital Powers. I just have a gigantic WRITERS BLOCK! *pulls Ken and Izzy out of the fic* Will you be my muses? I love you both! ^_*!! Well, if you guys want, I will write a sequel to this! I just haven't gotten to it yet. *hugs Izzy and Ken* Ken: Danielle, you're crushing me. Izzy: *gasps* We both know you love us so let go!!! Me: Oops! I'm killing my muses! *lets go of Izzy and Ken* Sorry! Well, a BIG thanks is in order for everyone! Besides, I'm sorry Cody wasn't in this. *sees Kyra and Aquarius threatening her with knives* Well, read and review! Sayonara! *runs from both Kyra and Aquarius*  
  
- Charbonne 


End file.
